bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Singe
Singe is a candle-like alien double agent of The Priest, who comes to Earth after being given an assignment about the Energems being on the planet and joined forces with Dinosaur-Man and Eva Karera, in order to get close to eliminating them without being caught suspicious. Singe is initially a main active lieutenant among the villains on Earth. He later cuts ties with the main villains on Earth and returns some time later accompanied by his master, as well as his fellow, Doomsday, as they somewhat replace Sledgehammer, Dodge Lion, Lucky-Boo, Miss Kandi and Wrench-Man as main generals. Character History and Biography Singe travels in what he refers to as "a burning asteroid", a crystal-like super-heated spherical ship, and lands on Earth. Shortly afterwards, he comes to meet Snide, who is accompanied by Dodge Lion and Wrench-Man. In order to avoid being destroyed and falling into good graces at the same time, he proposes a partnership and pledges his allegiance, to which Snide agrees. Personality Singe is an extremely laid-back and manipulative warrior. He shows off his serious and humorous side in every situation. He is cheeky (not accepting orders from Dodge Lion) and fearless, as he shows no fear before Snide and Eva Karera, though he respects both. From the moment he arrives on Earth, however, his most prominent trait is his rivalry with Fury, as Eva Karera seems to prefer his way and attitude, indicating he might want to suppress what is left from Sledgehammer's influence within the crew. However, this is countered by Snide's preference of Dodge-Lion, thus allowing their competition to escalate to levels dangerous to the success rate of their missions and further endangering both of them. After his secret had been exposed, he has had the audacity to talk down to Eva Karera that his real master is more powerful than he is before retreating back to space and after when he returns, he's referred Eva Karera and the crew as trash. His loyalty to The Priest is unquestionable in terms of being by his side. Power Singe is very strong, comparable to Dodge Lion and Doomsday Bird in terms of might. He is also hinted to be stronger than Wrench-Man, Miss Kandi and Lucky-Boo. However, Sledgehammer, Syndicate, Eva Karera and The Priest exceed him in power. Powers and Abilities Singe wields a candlestick gun called the Last Blaster, a powerful shooter whose blasts are able to cause major damage and destruction. He also possesses a flambeau-like sword, which can be fire heat energy blasts at his foes with devastating force. In the episode Riches and Rags, it is in Fury's possession. Singe also possesses a greenish, patch-like, energy-stealing device that can be placed on his wrist, which allows him to put restraints on anything that is hit by it through a green-hued energy wave. The results disable and/or neutralize whatever is wrapped by the Zotak rings it unleashes, including the Fusion Energems. Notes *Like his Super Sentai counterpart, he would also state how heroes give him a headache during his debut appearance. After his first appearance however, that trait was removed. *Like Endolf with Dogold, Singe has a bad relationship with Dodge-Lion, but, in Singe's case, there does not appear to be any grudge or contempt among the generals, simply a rivalry for the favor of their masters, though it does escalate to enmity-like overtime. See Also *Resentful Knight Endolf - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger *Singe - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Super Charge. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Main Villains Category:Organization